


5 Things Learned

by Gab_in_Spades



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to bros, How Bokuto and Kuroo met, M/M, bokuroo - Freeform, bros to maybe more, or at least how I think it went, platonic, romantic, we will see, we'll see, whatever floats your boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gab_in_Spades/pseuds/Gab_in_Spades
Summary: Kuroo couldn't help but stare. He wasn't trying to be rude, please, his mom's had raised him better than that! But he just couldn't help it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought I'd throw my own headcannon in the fray. I love bokuroo so much, i felt it necessary. I hope you enjoy!

Kuroo couldn't help but stare. He wasn't trying to be rude, please, his mom's had raised him better than that! But he just couldn't help it. When he had joined the Nekoma volleyball team, heck, not even when he had decided to go to for high school, had he thought he could, or would, meet another person's who fascinated him as much, let alone more than, his best friend Kenma. And yet here he was, standing in the middle of a gym at his first training camp at Nekoma, riveted by the person in front of him.

Kuroo knew, logically and scientifically, that hair couldn't be those colors naturally. That didn't stop him from wondering which color was the naturally one. Was it the pitch black color, which lay closer to his scalp which reminded him of Kenma's hair? Or was it the gray that was spiked as high as his own messy bed head and reminded him of the steel lab tables in the chemistry lab.

What truly drew Kuroo's attention first was the loud boisterous “Hey hey hey!!” that had sounded through the gym after that gray and black hair had stepped through the threshold of the door, and the bright grin that had accompanied it. Don't get him wrong, Kuroo had other friends, but none of them had captured his curiosity and attention while simultaneously escaping his ability to read people like open books. But right now, all Kuroo knew about the other first year, was that one, he had black and gray hair, which upon a closer look was much lighter, bordering white, then he had originally thought. The second thing was that he was loud. Three, his smile was infectious. And four, he was going to be Fukurodani’s next Ace and that was only because the kid had said so very loudly. But there was something in the way he had said it that, while Fukurodani’s upperclassman snickered and other first years smile, made Kuroo believe it wholeheartedly. Then Kuroo learned a fifth thing.

“Hey hey hey! I'm Bokuto Koutarou, Fukurodani first year and wing spiker! Who are you?” Kuroo blinked and then bowed, cause again his moms had taught him better and replied “Kuroo Tetsurou, Nekoma first year and middle blocker”. At that, the other’s, Bokuto’s, eyes lit up. “Do you want to block for me? I bet I could smash through any block you do!” And we'll, Kuroo couldn't turn down a challenge like that, now could he? So with a Cheshire grin spreading across his face he nodded and said, “You’re on”. As they walked toward the net, Kuroo knew that the fifth thing he had learned, was that the training camps were going to be very entertaining as long Bokuto was there.


End file.
